


A Halloween Dare

by Alwaysdreaming95



Series: Sterek Stories [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysdreaming95/pseuds/Alwaysdreaming95
Summary: Derek finally meets his noisy neighbor at his sister's Halloween party. he's loving the costume he's wearing on the dare against Jackson.





	A Halloween Dare

I hear the neighbors down the hall yelling at each other again, but it’s nothing to really worry about since it seems about his Halloween costume. 

“Scotty, I’m not wearing this,” a high pitch voice more so screeches.

“Then Jackson will win the bet or hell he'll make this a whole lot worse,” a whiny puppy sounding voice answers.

“What the hell could be worse than this fucking costume? This is cause he found out I like panties or cause I made fun of his new boy toy.”

“You know if he hears you call Ethan that again Jackson will rip you to pieces.”

“Then so be it.”

I shake my head as I head out my apartment locking it up wearing a simple Han Solo costume to make my niece shut up because for some reason I remind her of that specific character. Erica and Body throwing a party sounds like a rather fun time and I get to meet Cora’s new girlfriend.

When I show up to the party I find Erica wearing probably some lingerie that she pulled from her closet simply throwing a red tutu on top of it.

“Red riding hood, really?” I ask her.

“Yeah, why not. Plus Batman is coming and his outfit is a bit embarrassing. Though you should Body as the big bad wolf. I made him go all out of the costume.”

“Well, at least it’s that instead of your costumes switching costumes,” I tell her and the look she gives me makes me worried.

“Boyd, wouldn’t let me do that no matter how much I threatened to hold off sex,” she whines and I can thank Boyd that even with his wife keeps his stoic and stubborn personality.

“So you actually dressed like Han Solo, Harmony will love this,” my sister Laura tells me as she pulls me into a hug.

“Well I told her I would plus who would Chubaka be without Han Solo. Yeah, apparently we will have Princess Leia for you to save whenever he gets here.”

“He?” I ask a bit confused.

“Yeah, a friend of ours is a big star wars fan and was gonna come as Han Solo he was vetoed by a few pack members and dared to come as Leia in that slave costume.”

I wince, “Ouch.”

“Oh, he already had the costume it’s just he doesn’t usually wear that stuff out of the bedroom so we are all hoping that it’s clean of all bodily fluids.”

“He’s friends with the pack and I never met him?” I ask my sister.

“Well he’s human and you don’t show up to meetings all that often. Plus his friend is an alpha with his own pack the only reason we know him is cause Jackson is friends with one of their friends.”

“Wait, I think the kid is my neighbor one of the ones that are always really loud.”

I nod my head and she laughs, “that sounds like Stiles. Well, it seems he is here and he seems to be just your type.”

I turn my head to see a beautiful boy who doesn’t seem more than 21 standing at the door holding a clock tightly around his shivering frame. I take in his dark brown hair that’s peeking out from under the crude wig that he’s wearing and the slight makeup that’s painted expertly down on his face, and when he looks up I’m stopped dead by his caramel and honey eyes that are beyond expressive. He seems to catch me looking and he seems to get even more self-conscious about his costume cause he’s hiding behind the puppy looking alpha that he had walked through the door with along with the beautiful brunette that came in with him.

I can hear the puppy’s voice tell him, “Come on, Stiles. You have to let people see you went through with the bet and then Jackson is yours to boss around for a week plus think of the money.”

“You think he’ll listen to me. How did he end up going through with his part of the bet?”

“Oh well we have Ethan and Lydia to keep him in line plus I’m sure he’ll just try to pay you off and you could use the money to pay off those student loans of yours.”

I keep my eyes on ‘Stiles’ as he seems to think it over. Before slowly he nods his head and opens up the cape that he had placed over his costume and I find myself in shock and awe at the intricate design that was placed in the costume plus that this kid would wear it out.

“Like what you see,” a voice says off close to my ear. I turn around to be faced with my younger sister with her shit eating smiling as she clutches a beautiful strawberry blonde close to her side, “I’m glad cause you’re the Han Solo to his Leia.” I give her a look before I try to walk away only for her to grab my hand, “Derek, mom is worried that you’re unhappy and so are we. You’ve been slightly pining for this guy that you hadn’t seen until today. Hell, you are so wrapped around this crush that you didn’t even notice us walk up to you.”

I give my sister a look before I walk over to Erica’s kitchen counter to simply lean against for the remainder of the party. Plus it helps to scare off the younger pack members even though most of the alcohol doesn’t do a thing.

I’m not sure how long I’m standing there when I hear a voice scream, “Jackson gives me back the bra it isn’t very Leia like if I don’t have a top on. Though I’m sure you’re only jealous cause I can pull this off far better than you can.”

I watch Jackson run past me laughing as he holds a bra over his head. I sigh as I easily swipe it from him cause about everyone here knows about the supernatural if not they are more than likely drunk already. He gives me a look of betrayal as he looks at me cause to believe it or not after he stopped being a tool he’s not such a bad person.

“Dude, I was having fun,” He tells me and I carefully lead him over to Ethan who is saddled up with apparently Jackson’s somewhat old flame, Danny.

“Who gave him the strong wolfsbane alcohol?” They both look at each other and shrug, aka meaning that they both probably did and Jackson didn’t notice. How his uncle Peter’s other unknown kids is beyond me, he’s still too human while the other one is too much coyote.

“Can I have my bra?” a voice behind me asks as I turn away from Jackson. 

I turn around to face what can only be described as Bambi's eyes as he looks at me with them wide. He is beyond beautiful. I'm at a lost for words which for me is rare for even though I don't talk a lot I do usually have a lot on my mind. 

“Yeah of course, though I guess if you want you could be a bit more of a gender-bent Leia for the rest of the night since Jackson stepped into the bet. I mean he’d understand?” I ask, but I let Jackson know it’s not a question. 

Stiles gives me a look before he flashes me a heart warming smile, “That would be sweet and all, but I’m okay with wearing it…. Unless there’s a reason I shouldn’t be.” he tilts his head and gives me a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if there will be more since this story has been sitting on my computer for probably over a year.


End file.
